Sam's Dog
by Dreaded Demon of Night
Summary: Sam brings home a dog and Carly isn't all too pleased. Cam! Rated M for love making.


**Summary: Just as the title explains. Sam's dog. Rated M for love making.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea of this fic and the dog. He's mine. **

**Warning: Story contains lesbian content and explicit sexual content. Rated M for mature. **

**Sam's Dog**

I was snuggled up in my warm blanket when I felt something furry with my barefoot. There was no way it could have been Sam because I'm curled up next to her with her arm around my waist. Come to think of it, when did Sam get here? Oh, she must've snuck in.

I pulled back the covers that entangled my feet and a huge ugly dog stared up at me while snorting like it was trying to empty its nose of snot. I froze in fear, how the hell did a dog get in here!? I roughly shake Sam awake while scooting up towards the head of bed as the ugly dog licks its nose.

"Sam!" I whisper while shaking her even harder.

"Mm, what? Go back to sleep." She groans while placing her head back on the pillow.

"Sam, there's a dog in here!" I shake her again, this time effectively waking her up.

"That's Dozer." She lazily replies while covering herself with the blanket.

"When did you get a dog?" I ask almost forgetting that said dog was still on the bed.

"Mm, a couple hours ago, now sleep." She commands while pulling me back down next to her.

"Where did you get a dog at two o'clock in the morning?" I try not to sound too angry but it's kind of hard when your girlfriend brings home a random dog while you're asleep.

"I found him. Now please, sleeeep." She acts as if it's no big deal and tries to carry on with sleeping.

"Sam you're not sleeping until you get rid of this dog!" I whisper impatiently so I don't wake Spencer up.

She groans and gets out of the bed before flipping on the light switch revealing what Dozer looks like now that there is more light. He's a white and brown Bulldog with a massive head and torso which makes him even more ferocious looking.

"Come on Dozer, off the bed." Sam commands before opening the door to let him out of the room.

He follows her command and walks out of the room to explore the rest of the loft and I just stare at my tomboy girlfriend.

"Problem solved." She drowsily states before turning off the light and diving into bed.

Her arms find their way around my waist again and I push myself away from her. She's not going to be forgiven just yet.

"What's the matter? I got rid of him." She questions while once again trying to wrap her arms around me.

"You know what." I say before pushing her off the bed and smiling to myself when I here a solid thump and 'Oof.'

"You're sleeping on the floor tonight." I throw the pillow at her and proceed to wrap my self in my blanket.

"Oh, come on! You're over reacting to this. I got rid of him." She pokes her head up from the ground with her hair all a mess and places her lips on mine.

"What do I have to do for you to forgive me?" She questions while pulling herself back up on the bed and covering my body with hers.

"I don't know." I answer with a mischievous smile on my face.

A smirk finds its way to her lips before her lightly calloused hands make their way under the hem of my shirt, caressing my skin.

"I think I know." She whispers before claiming my lips with hers.

She tastes like ham and I can't help but smile at that. Sam and her ham.

Her finger tips rake across my skin and leave a trail of goosebumps in their wake. My finger tips brush across the skin on her toned back and I need more of her. A moan escapes me as her hands cup my breasts and my back arches involuntarily into her captivating hands.

Her mouth closes in on mine and our tongues fight against each other for dominance. She obviously wins and explores my mouth with her tongue. Her hips grind into mine and another moan escapes me as my hips rise off the bed to meet hers.

Our breathing is deep and heavy, but neither of us care as we continue to explore each others bodies.

In one swift motion she has my shirt off along with my panties and I'm now lying naked underneath her and her lust filled eyes. She licks her lips and I feel my arousal growing with each passing second.

"Tell me you love me." She breathes out while kissing along my jaw line.

"God, I love you Sam." I gasp out while my fingers get lost in the locks of her hair and I pull her lips to mine.

Her fingers tease the area between my breasts and I arch my back attempting to catch her hands on my breasts. A soft chuckle of amusement erupts from her and I cross my arms over my chest and playfully pout.

"Come on now babe." She coaxes me out of my little fit by soft kisses to my collar bone.

My hands work on trying to remove the tank top from my lover and I'm losing the battle. I can't focus on anything but the hot searing lips on my skin. After a few seconds of struggling Sam finally helps me get her tank top off and as soon as she's done doing that she tears off her bra, seeing as how I can't focus on such a task.

Her lips return to mine and my hands trace every inch of skin on her taut stomach. The softness of her skin and tough steeliness of her abdominal muscles make me crave her even more.

Without a moments notice, Sam rolls me over so I'm on my stomach. The strands of her hair tickle my skin as she softly nips at the skin on my back. Her kisses are gentle and caresses are firm and confident as she shows me how much she loves me.

Her finger tips trail across my skin in random shapes and patterns. As the random patterns continue, her hand dips lower and lower, until finally, she reaches where I've wanted her to. She enters me and I'm in pure pleasure. My hips coordinate with her thrusts and her lips latch onto my skin.

"Sam..." I moan as my fingers clench the bedsheets.

Her teeth sink into my shoulder, pain and pleasure mix together as she territorially marks me as hers. My moans of pleasure fill the bedroom as Sam's thrusts speed up throwing me over the edge. I can feel my release coming and Sam knows it too as she thrusts just a little bit faster.

"God, Sam!" I moan as I feel my release.

Her fingers continue work their magic as I ride out my orgasm. Her lips find mine as do our hands. Her fingers interlock with mine as she rests her upper torso on my back and sensually kisses the skin on my shoulder.

"I love you, Sam." I breathe out while my eyes slowly close.

"I love you, cupcake." She mumbles out while squeezing my hand just a little tighter.

Just as sleep is about to claim us, Spencer's sleep filled voice fills the apartment, "Carly, why is there a Bulldog eating socks on my bed!?"

Unfortunately for him, Sam and I could care less that Dozer is eating socks.

**A/N: There's my attempt at explicit sexual content. I didn't want to make it...too porn-literate. I don't like using too dirty of words lol. Reviews would be lovely!**


End file.
